


What if Star Wars Had Disney Songs

by ShippingFreak98, Song Parodies (ShippingFreak98)



Series: Star Wars Song Parodies [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Disney Parody, Disney Songs, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kanan Jarrus - Freeform, Multi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Parody, hera syndulla - Freeform, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFreak98/pseuds/ShippingFreak98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFreak98/pseuds/Song%20Parodies
Summary: I took some of my favorite Disney songs and rewrote them to be sung by Star Wars characters.





	1. (Not yet) part of your world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoorQueequeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorQueequeg/gifts), [ReyloTrashCompactor (NextToSomething)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextToSomething/gifts), [PandaofManyFandoms (Pandabetalock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabetalock/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own these Disney songs nor these Star Wars characters. I do own this funny variation.

_**( ~~Not Yet~~ ) Part Of Your World by Kanan Jarrus** _

(Sarcastic) look at my life, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think all my dreams are complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the guy  
The guy who has every t h i n g

(Serious and angsty) Look at my soul  
Trauma untold  
How many dead friends can my nightmares hold  
Lookin at me here you'd think  
Sure, he's got something

I've got baggage and emotions aplenty  
Beneath a cool façade and quips galore  
You want sarcasm? I've got plenty! But who cares...no big deal...I want more!

I wanna see Hera smile again  
I wanna see  
Eyes perk up with wonder-amazement  
Moving away you don't get too far  
A heart is required for conscience n lovin'  
Strolling along down a street with  
What's that word again? Oh yeah, friends!

Up where they fight!  
Fight for their rights!  
Up where they stay all day in their Ships!  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be part of that world...

What would I give  
If I could live without  
Running in fear  
What would I pay  
To stay all day  
on the ghost  
Betcha  
The rebellion  
Would understand  
What it's like to be an outcast  
Bright young woman  
Sick o' runnin'  
Ready to stand!

And I wanna know what the rebels know!  
Ask some questions  
Get vague answers  
What's an interdictor  
And what does it dooooo

When will I learn?  
Will it all burn?  
Burn the galaxy whole above?  
Wish I could be part of that world  
Not just for me  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world!

 


	2. (Not yet) part of your world REPRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reprise y'all

KANAN SERENADES HERA

What would I give to fly beside you   
What what I pay to live with you among the stars  
What would I do to see you kicking butt

Where we would fight!   
Where we could love!   
Watching the galaxy glitter above!  
Just you and me   
And I could be   
Part of your world

I know just when   
Only not how   
But I know I'm going with Hera right now   
Watch and you'll see   
Someday I'll be   
Part of your world 

 


	3. Reylo- I won’t say I’m in love (Meg from Hercules)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sings with the force ghosts of Anakin and Snoke! Together they tell her to face the truth!!!

(I won’t say I’m in love-Meg from Hercules)  
“I won’t say I love Ben” ft. Force ghosts Anakin and Snoke

If there’s a prize for disappoinment  
I guess I’ve already won that   
No man is worth the aggravation   
Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, been there, done that

Anakin: who d’you think you’re kidding   
He’s no snake or murderous towards you   
Snoke: Try to keep it hidden  
Hon I saw his compassion for you  
Anakin: girl you can’t forget it   
Anakin & Snoke: we know how you two feel  
who you’re thinking of

No chance, no way I won’t save him, no no  
(You love swolo why deny it, oh oh)  
It’s too far fetched I won’t say I love Ben  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson   
Thought with snoke gone, force bond would lessen  
My head is saying to wait for him  
My heart is dying to go to Ben now

Anakin & Snoke: girl you can’t deny it   
Pretty pair of eyes is who you’re loving  
Rey, please, we’re not buying it   
We know just how you’re feeling   
Face him like grown up  
When ya gonna own up that you and swolo got it bad

No chance no way I won’t give in to Ben   
(Give in, change him, you’re in love)   
Force bond go away, won’t say I love Ben   
(We’ll sing to you till you accept fate and his love)   
He’s gone th’ wrong way, won’t say it.   
Get out my head I won’t say it!  
(He offered you his hand-galaxy awaits)   
I couldn’t since Crait, but now I’m in love

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos. Constructive criticism and happy thoughts welcome!


End file.
